It was you
by Black-Nailzz
Summary: Spencer's life is spiralling out of control, but can Spencer find happiness in his friends, family, and new girlfriend, and try to move on from Mauve?
1. Broken

I looked at myself in the mirror, cringing. The hazy sunlight shone through my apartment window, and it bounced off my mirror, making the white walls shine with yellow light. It was a sunny Saturday, and most people would be out enjoying the Summer heat, but I was in my cozy apartment, not wanting to talk to people. But Derek and Blake wanted me to go to the movies with them, but I said I didn't feel well. It was half- true... sort of.

I felt a drowning, depressing feeling. It was like I was the only one who felt it, and wanted it gone. It was like... someone was squeezing my heart, making me feel empty. I usually felt empty. I couldn't even describe my depression to myself.

I gripped my arms, hating my reflection. It was disgusting. All I saw was a to fat, to ugly, undesirable, person. I knew other people saw a to skinny, saddened, amazing person, but they were wrong. They told me that's what they saw, but how could they think that?

I wasn't actually fat, but I wasn't skinny. I was actually a normal weight for a Twenty- five- year old, but I would always think, if I could pinch it, I could lose it. I didn't like to listen to the compliments. They were lies. I only listened to the insults.

The insults that was thrown at me by almost everybody I knew growing up. Fat, ugly, loser, nerd, piece of shit, freak, the list went on, and on, and on. I felt tears go didn't his cheek and he ran to his nightstand, pulling out a medium- sized brown box. I sat on my bed, pulling out the silver razor from inside. I pulled it across his skin, not caring about the pain. It was a pain that made it all go away.

I never thought I would actually self- harm, but I did. I guess when I did Dilaudid, it was harming me, but I didn't see it that way. It took all the pain away. So does cutting, but I can't wear short- sleeves, now. I cut myself multiple times, feeling numb.

The bullying, his torture from Tobias Hankel, and Mauve, was all getting numb.

Mauve.

The thought I hate thinking about. I sobbed into my hands, not caring about the blood running down my arms. I missed Mauve so much! She actually cared about me, she actually loved me. I loved her, to.

She was my happiness.

"Mauve, I miss you, so m- much." I sobbed into my hands, and I suddenly felt mad at myself for crying.

I was a man. I was supposed to be strong. I pushed away the tears. The only person I could talk to about this was JJ, but she would tell Hotch. I didn't really have any other friends that weren't from the team. I sighed, falling on my bed, and closing my eyes.

I'm exhausted. Crying, nightmares and staying up eating 'Star trek.', tires me out. As I drift asleep, I figure out who I could talk to. Emily.

Author's note: To those of you who have read my stories before, yes, another depressing one. I know, I know, I write a lot of depressing fanfiction, but I guess writing how I take my depression away. Strange, I know, but it works. It's not like all of my stories are depressing, but some of them are. Sorry about that, but this fanfiction has a plot, I swear! So if you like it, please review! And I know Spencer wasn't Twenty- five when he met Mauve, but it's an AU, so everybody's sort of younger. And please, don't correct my spelling, because it's just really annoying when people do that. Thanks! 


	2. Starbucks

I dialled Emily's number, tears still in my eyes. I was in my living room, sitting on the couch, staring at the T.V., as 'Star trek.', played. Something to take my mind of crying.

"Hello?" A British voice asked, and I raised my eyebrows.

Since when did Emily have a British accent?

"Emily Prentiss?" I asked nervously, not knowing if it was Emily.

"Yes?" She asked, and I sighed. "It's Spencer." I said, trying not to cry.

There was a pause.

"Spencer Reid?" Emily asked, in a surprised voice.

I glared at the T.V..

"No, shit." I said sarcastically and Emily laughed.

"Spencer! I missed you!" Emily said happily.

I grinned. I missed her, to. We haven't talked much since a few months after she moved.

"I missed you, to, Emily." I said and she laughed again.

"How are you?" She said and I could hear her eating something.

"I'm-" I didn't know what to say. I was extremely depressed, but how do you tell her that?

"I'm... uh... can I talk to you?" I asked and mentally faced- palmed.

Of course I could talk to her! I was on the phone with her!

"What's up, Spencer?" Emily asked, and I could hear her tone get worried.

"I, uh..." I started to cry, not meaning to. Emily gasped.

"Spencer! What's wrong?!" I heard Emily stopped eating, and I choked the words out.

"Everything hurts so bad, Emily." I said and started talking about the things I never talk about.

It's like an emotional flood gate opened up, and I was telling Emily Prentiss all of it. I never liked to talk about my feelings. When my Dad left, I thought I couldn't trust anybody. I was put in therapy, but I didn't talk about anything there. I thought they would think I was some sort of freak, which I was certain I was.

I guess all the pain that I had been keeping came out to JJ after Emily faked her death. But I still didn't talk about the pen much, anymore.

"I- I cut myself, Emily." I choked out, and there was silence on the other end.

I pushed away some tears, and heard Emily sigh. I didn't want to bother her, but I didn't know who to talk to.

"Do you want me to come back over?" She asked and I shook my head, even though she couldn't see it.

I didn't want Emily to come up. I missed her, yes, but she had a life, now.

"No, it's okay, I just-" I paused, not knowing what to say.

"I miss you, Emily." I whispered and Emily sighed.

"I miss you to, Spencer." She said quietly and I heard a knock at the door. I sighed.

"I have to go, Emily. But- But thanks for talking to me." I said, smiling.

I knew Emily was smiling, to.

"Your welcome, Spencer. I love you." She said and I grinned.

"Love you, to, Emily." I said, and hung up.

Emily was my best friend, besides JJ. JJ was more like... the one person I couldn't live without. She was beautiful, nice, funny, and amazing. I was sort of happy that she divorced Will, as he apparently was being an asshole. He doesn't deserve JJ.

JJ deserves someone who can take care of her and Henry. Someone who loves her... like me. I shake my head, pushing away the thoughts, and open the door to find JJ, standing with Henry, looking frazzled.

"Spence!" She said happily, hugging me.

I grinned, taking in the scent of lavender in her hair.

"What's up?" I asked, and JJ looked at me, and I could see the tiredness in her eyes.

"Can you take care of Henry for a little while? I have to do some errands." She said and I looked down at Henry, who grinned at me.

I smiled back. His long blonde hair hung in front of his eyes, and his chocolate- brown eyes glimmered as he looked at me. I looked back up at JJ.

"Yea, sure." I said, and Henry ran inside, carrying his cream- coloured bag, matching mine.

JJ smiled.

"Thanks, Spencer." She said and I raised an eyebrow at her.

She look like she hadn't slept in days. She had bags under her eyes, and the sparkle that was usually in her bright blue eyes wasn't there.

"JJ, are you alright?" I asked and JJ nodded, avoiding my eye.

"I'm fine." She said firmly, and looked at my face.

I blushed. She probably knew I was crying.

"Are you alright?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said, copying her. JJ took the hint of firmness, and changed the subject.

"Thanks for taking care of Henry for me, Spencer." JJ said, kissing me on the cheek.

I stayed frozen, not moving. Her lips were soft, and she made me get butterflies when she kissed me.

It was a best- friend thing, I know, but I still wish it was more.

"Henry!" JJ said loudly, and my Godson dropped my Shakespeare statue, but not breaking it.

I laughed, but JJ glared at me.

"Mommy's going to go do some errands, can you stay with Uncle Spence for a while?" JJ asked, and Henry nodded.

JJ kissed him in the cheek and smiled at me before leaving. She was a great mom. I knew that being a single- parent was a lot of work for her, but she looked exhausted.

"So, Henry." I said, and Henry looked up at me curiously.

"Want to go get some coffee?" I asked and Henry laughed.

"Sure." He said and I grabbed my bag off the table, and Henry took my hand.

I smiled at him. It's like when JJ wasn't there, he needed to hold somebody's hand.

"Can I get a hot- chocolate, instead?" Henry asked as we got into my blue Ford.

I nodded.

"Yea, sure." I said and started the car.

I drove out of the parking lot, going to the Starbucks dorm the street. I absolutely loved Starbucks. They were the best coffee makers ever. They didn't put it to black, or to creamy, but just right. JJ and I used to go to Starbucks all the time before she married Will, then we just saw each- other mainly at work.

As I drove, I looked in the mirror to see Henry staring off into space, looking out the window.

"You've been to Starbucks, right?" I asked and Henry nodded.

"Yea. Mommy always says that it's yours and hers favourite place when we go there." Henry said causally and I raised my eyebrows.

JJ said that? Our special place? I always did like going to Starbucks with her, but I never thought it meant anything to her.

"Oh." Is all I said, and I pulled into the Starbucks parking lot.

I opened the door for Henry, and he almost tripped.

"Whoa, there." I said, swinging him out of the car.

Henry laughed, and once he was standing up, he took my hand. We walked into the crowded Starbucks. As we waited, I noticed how Henry was looking a little bit dizzy.

"Are you alright?" I asked, raising my eyebrows and Henry nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm just really dizzy." He said and I looked at him closely.

He looked as pale as his Mom.

"Why are you dizzy?" I asked, and Henry shrugged.

We moved up in the line a little bit.

"When was the last time you ate anything?" I asked, thinking he just didn't have breakfast.

Apparently, even when you have lunch, if you didn't have a good breakfast, you can still be dizzy or tired. Henry thought for a moment.

"Yesterday at breakfast." He said causally and I furrowed my eyes at him.

Was that a joke? Surely, JJ would have fed him.

"Didn't- Didn't your mom feed you?" I asked and Henry shook his head.

"I saw her crying yesterday, and I didn't want to annoy her." He said and I was instantly worried.

JJ had been crying. Henry wasn't getting fed. She looked overly tired, and she wasn't talking to me about it. Was it just because she left Will last month? Or was she going poor, or, something?

Our pay- cheques were a shitload! How could she go poor?

"Okay, Henry, how about I get you something to eat?" I said and Henry nodded.

"Okay." He said, smiling. When we finally got up to the desk, the woman smiled at us.

"What will you be having?" She asked politely and I looked at the menu.

"A latte, a hot- chocolate, and a sandwich." I said and the cashier nodded, putting our order in.

"Name?" She asked, smiling.

I brushed a strand of brown hair out of my eye.

"Spencer." I said and the woman nodded, and Henry and I went to a table.

He looked around at the people eating and drinking, and I gave him a worried look.

"Henry, does your mom want to feed you?" I asked and Henry nodded, tearing his eyes away from a sandwich that so done was having.

"Yes. We don't have a lot, but she gives me what we have. Usually, Mommy doesn't even eat." He said and I sighed.

JJ is really leaving important stuff out of our conversations. She knows I would be there for her! I would give her everything! As I heard my name be called, I left Henry to go get our order. I looked at my latte and snorted.

It was a very crappy latte, and the whip- cream was crappier. The cashier glared at me, and I carried my order back to our table. Henry took the sandwich immediately, and I laughed.

"Whoa, careful, Henry." I said and Henry smirked, before starting to eat in normal chews.

He took a sip of his hot- chocolate, and I sipped my crappy latte.

"How's your Dad?" I asked Henry, not actually giving a shit, but wanted to strike up conversation.

Henry shrugged.

"I don't see him anymore." Henry said, starting to pick at the paper wrapping from his sandwich.

I raised my eyebrows. "Why not?" I asked and Henry avoided my eye.

He looked nervous.

"Because Mommy won't let me see him." He said and I was suddenly confused.

I didn't think Will was that much of an asshole that he wasn't even allowed to see Henry.

"Why doesn't you mom let you see him?" I asked, noticing Henry's nervous look.

"Because he hurt me." He said quietly and I felt my heart clench.

No. Not them. Not JJ and Henry. That fucking asshole! He hurt them, and I didn't know.

Was that his and JJ's whole marriage? Why didn't she tell me? Why hadn't I noticed she was hurting? I tried to get my breathing back to normal, and Henry looked paler.

"Did- Did he hurt your mom, to?" I asked quietly and Henry nodded slowly.

I was going to kill Will! I love JJ and Henry. How could he do that to them? As I saw that Henry was do e his sandwich and hot- chocolate, I stood up. I couldn't think straight.

I was severely pissed off at JJ for not telling me, sad that that happened to JJ and Henry, and worried they were going poor.

"Alright, Henry, let's go." I said, trying to sound normal, even though I was severely pissed.

I looked at Henry as he got up, severely pale, and he fainted, dropping to the floor. I gasped, immediately kneeling down beside him, feeling my heart beat increase. He wasn't waking up.

"Henry!" I said loudly, and I heard people start to get up.

I felt Henry's head. He was burning. Fuck. I saw a woman kneel beside me.

"I'll call '911.'." She said and I nodded, scared.

I was always so smart when I was calm, but when I was scared, my thoughts start to jumble and I can't think straight. As I feel tears well up in my eyes, I know something for sure. I'm going to protect them both. I won't let them get hurt again.

Author's note: If you haven't noticed yet, this is going to be a Spencer/JJ story. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	3. A family

I put another wet cloth on Henry's forehead as he slept, and checked the temperature of his blanket. It was a special blanket that could go really cold of you had a fever. I kneeled down beside Henry, stroking his head. We had just gotten back from the hospital, and I was given pills to keep the fever down and I went and bought groceries, knowing I wasn't letting JJ and Henry live like that anymore. It was dark outside, and I could see the streetlights shining from my window.

Henry shifted a little bit, and he opened his eyes.

"Uncle Spence?" He asked in a weak voice, and I smiled.

"Hey, Henry." I said and Henry felt the cold cloth on his head.

I knew he would be tired because if the pills, so he would be going to sleep again.

"I don't feel well." Henry said and I stroked his head again.

"I know, Henry." I said soothingly and Henry sighed.

"Where's Mommy?" He asked and I but my lip.

Good question. Where was JJ?

"I'm sure she'll be home, soon." I said and Henry drifted back to sleep.

I stood up, and heard a knock at the doorway. I knew it was JJ, because she kicked four times softly. I opened the door, and JJ smiled at me, but her face fell as she saw mine.

"Spencer? What's wrong?" She asked and I pulled her into my apartment, and she gasped at the sight of Henry.

"Oh my God, what happened?!" She said as I glared at her.

"He has a fever and passed out due to lack of food." I said, and I saw JJ's face go from shock, to sadness.

"Spencer, just listen to me-" JJ said, but I cut her off.

"No, you listen, JJ. I'm your best- friend, and you didn't fucking tell me that you and Henry were being hurt!" I yell, not waking Henry.

JJ pushes a tear from her eye.

"You don't understand-" She looked at me with sadness, and I wanted so badly just to hug her, make her stop crying.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I softened my tone.

"JJ, I will always be there for you. And if you didn't have money, I would be there for you, to. I'm going to take care of you. I'm not letting you get hurt or be poor." I said in a firm voice, and JJ pushed more tears away from her eyes.

I sighed.

"JJ, I don't want there to be secrets between us, and I know your keeping One from me." I said, and JJ looked up.

We both knew what that was. JJ sighed, suddenly looking serious.

"Spencer..." She trailed off, and I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her to say it.

JJ sighed again, and looked at me. She looked nervous. JJ took a deep breath.

"Spencer, Henry is your son." She said clearly and I nodded. "I know." I said softly and JJ looked at me sadly, before looking at Henry.

I knew he was my son. I knew he was my son the second I saw the replica of my chocolate brown eyes staring at me in the hospital as I held my son. I got JJ pregnant when we were at a party, totally drunk, and didn't really remember it the next morning. I sighed. JJ and I's relationship was complicated.

I love her. I know that, but she's like... the car you want, but will never have. Yes, I just compared the woman I love to a car, but that's pretty accurate. JJ pushed another tear away, and I turned her head gently with my hand. JJ looked at me, her bright blue eyes sparkling with tears.

I managed to say the words I have never said to JJ.

"I love you." I say, firmly, but nicely.

JJ looks at me, like she's trying to figure me out, then I see her smile a little bit.

"I love you, to, Spencer Reid." She said and I feel the butterflies on my stomach.

I pull JJ in quickly, our lips smashing together. JJ relaxes in my arms as I kiss her, and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I couldn't think straight. It wasn't like I was scared, I was... elated. JJ felt amazing, and the way she ran her fingers through my hair was just... wow.

Kissing Jennifer Jaureau was freaking amazing. She was soft, and as I ran my fingers through her blonde hair, I heard her sigh. She was so beautiful. I gasped for air, and I pulled myself away from JJ. I knew what she wanted, and I just didn't feel like we should, even though we have had sex before.

"JJ, I can't." I said and JJ smirked, before kissing me again.

"It's alright." She said and I grabbed her hand.

"You can stay here. As long as you want." I said and JJ nodded, giving me a smile.

"Thanks." She said and she looked back at Henry again.

He was still sleeping, the cold cloth on his head, shifted to the other side of his forehead. His blanket was askew, and he breathed in slowly.

"We can take care of him, JJ. I'll be the father Will never was." I said and JJ sighed, leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Your not like most people, Spencer." She said and I leaned my head against hers.

"I never was like most people." I said, smiling, and I saw JJ smirk.


	4. The office

I ate my breakfast silently, waiting for JJ to get ready. Henry was up and running around, and I just felt exhausted. It's been a few weeks since JJ told me Henry was my son, and they had finally moved in. Henry didn't ask many questions when JJ had moved his stuff into my apartment, but I knew he was curious as to why he was moving into my apartment.

"Spencer!" JJ said loudly, as she made her way into the living room, buttoning her shirt up.

I looked up from my plate of toast.

"Yea?" I asked, and JJ jumped.

I smirked at her as I kept eating, and she glared at me. She obviously didn't know that I was in the room.

"Can you take Henry to daycare? Hotch gave me extra paperwork to do before everybody shows up." JJ said and I nodded, going back to eating my toast.

"Sure." I said, and JJ smiled before kissing me.

It was good Henry was looking away, because we hadn't really told him that we were together and that I was actually his father. I knew I must be, after I saw my eyes in his eyes, and the way he loves reading, and how he's so smart. But it was sort of a shock to actually see him as my son. JJ hugged Henry, and Henry gave her a confused look.

"Uncle Spence is going to take you to daycare, alright? JJ said, and Henry glanced at me.

I smiled.

"I love you." JJ said and kissed Henry on the top if his head.

"I love you to, Mommy." Henry said and JJ hugged him again before leaving.

Henry stopped playing with his toy car and looked up at me.

"Why do I live here, now?" Henry asked and I raised an eyebrow.

"Do up like living here?" I asked and Henry shrugged.

"Yea." He said and I got up, grabbing my bag.

I swung it over my shoulder, and grabbed Henry's small backpack. It already had his books, and lunch, so I gave it to him.

"Where is my Daddy?" Henry asked and I knew this was the question.

Henry was smart. He had seen the way JJ and I talked, hugged, and I guess he knew that was how JJ and Will conversed, making them his parents.

"Uh, I don't know, Henry." I said and Henry put his toy car in his bag.

He stood up, and looked at me.

"Are you my Daddy?" Henry asked, and I sighed.

I didn't know which to tell him. The truth or a lie? I kneeled down beside Henry. I didn't really know how to explain this.

"Henry, sometimes when people love each- other, things get complicated. That's why your Mommy left your, uh, Daddy." I said and Henry looked at me with curiosity, and I went on.

"But he wasn't your real Daddy. I'm your real Daddy." I said nervously and I expected Henry to have loads of questions, but he just nodded.

"Okay." He said and I hugged him, Henry freezing at my hug.

I guess he wasn't used to anybody hugging him but his Mom, so I let go and smiled at him.

"I love you, Henry." I said and Henry smiled at me.

"Can I call you 'Daddy.'?" He asked and I hesitated.

Would JJ mind if he called me dad? I don't think she would, as I am actually his dad.

"Sure, Henry." I said and I glanced up at the clock, seeing as I'm almost late for work.

"We have to go now, Henry." I said, standing up, and Henry immediately took my hand.

I smiled as we walked out of my apartment, out to my car. I was going to be the Father he never had, and I was going to take care of him.

I panted as I reached my desk, seeing Hotch standing in front of Derek's. I was late, because of traffic, and it took a while to drop Henry off at daycare, because he didn't want me to leave. I was happy that he finally knew that I was his Father. Hotch raised his eyebrows at me and I stared at him, waiting for him to give me a lecture about being on- time for work. He looked me up and down, and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hotch asked, his face stern, and I nodded.

I think he knew about how I wasn't sleeping that much, but I didn't know if he knew I wasn't eating. I knew he didn't know that I was cutting myself. I haven't cut myself since Henry got to my place, but I still didn't sleep that much.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said, smiling and Hotch have me a skeptical look before walking away.

I sat down at my desk, and JJ walked over to me as I pulled out my paperwork from my bag.

"My Mom is taking Henry for a few weeks." She said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Why?" I asked and JJ shrugged, smirking.

"I thought we could use a break." She said, and I could hear the hint in her voice.

I smiled, pushing a stand of hair out of my eyes.

"I told him I was his Father." I said and JJ suddenly looked nervous.

She sighed, pulling a hand through her hair.

"I knew you would, but how did he take it?" She asked and I shrugged.

"He didn't really seem that surprised." I said and JJ nodded, glancing up at Hotch, and I knew he was giving her that angry look that told her to get back to work.

JJ smiled at me before going back to her office. The team had found out about JJ and I the day after we started dating, and they had found out about me being Henry's Father last week.

"Hey, Reid." Derek said, coming up to me and ruffling my hair.

I sighed. I hated how he treated me like I was younger then everyone else. Well, I was... but it's not like we were that far apart in age!

"Hello, Derek." I said, starting on my paperwork.

Derek sat on the edge of his desk next to mine, and gasped. I looked up at him, confused, and he gave me a strange look.

"Are you alright, Reid? You look pale." He said and I sighed.

I was really tired of people asking me that.

"I'm fine." I said firmly and Derek kept staring at me as I did my paperwork.

I hate how everybody is worried about me all the time! It's not like I'm dying! I pushed a strand of hair away from my eyes, and Derek sighed, and sat dork on his chair.

"Reid-" He started, but at the sound of Hotch's voice, we both looked up.

"We have a case." Hotch said, and I got up, along with Derek and Blake.

I saw Rossi, JJ, Hotch, and Garcia make there way to the meeting room, and I sat dorm in my usual chair. JJ say beside me, and Derek sat on the other side of me. I watched as Hotch started briefing us, and I saw the team give me strange glances.

"Four women were killed in New york, all left in a field, stabbed." Hotch clicked the remote, and the images of the dead women came up.

My heart clenched, and I stared at the images. They were all lying in a pile of leaves, their eyes shut. I started to breathe fast as a flashback came into my mind.

*FLASHBACK*  
**"You don't have to do this!" I shouted, shielding my hands in front of my face, as Tobias Hankel pointed the gun at me.**

**I scrambled back in the pile of leaves, shaking. I was terrified. I had never been held up at gunpoint before, and I don't know what to do. Tobias's face was chafing to anger, to fear, then confusion, and I shuffled back. Where was JJ?**

**"This is God's will." Tobias said seriously and I heard the gunshot, and I shut my eyes.**

**I opened them to see that he hadn't shot me, but shot the spot beside me.**

**"REID?!" I heard JJ scream, and I felt like I was about to cry.**

**As I tried to get up, Tobias whacked the gun against my head, making me fall hard pass out.**

As I felt puke rise on my throat, I got up, making the team look at me with fear. I ran out of the meeting room, and down one of the hallways, trying to make it to the bathroom. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. The leaves. The gun. JJ's scream.

I felt the tears go didn't my cheeks, and I puked all over the hallway floor. I kept retching, and I heard footsteps behind me. I started to sob, falling down on the floor. It was all to much. My dilaudid addiction, Mauve, my Father, Emily, the bullying, and my hatred for myself just came out into my tears, going down my cheeks.

"Spencer!" JJ said, kneeling down beside me.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, and put my face in my hands.

I didn't want to look at her. She will probably think I'm weak.

"Spencer, it's okay, look at me." JJ said soothingly, and I felt myself start to stop breathing.

I looked up, panicked, and gripped my chest. JJ looked scared, and she put my hand on her heart. I knew she knew what she was doing, because she was gripping hand, like she had practiced it before.

"Spencer, just feel the rise and fall of my chest, okay? Copy it." I felt JJ's chest rise and fall, rise and fall.

I tried to copy her, and I could feel my airways opening up. I have never had a panic attack before, so I was quite scared.

"It's alright, Spencer, it's alright." JJ said, and she felt my head as soon as I started to breathe normally.

"You have a fever, Spencer." She said, getting a sad look on her face and she helped me take off my jacket.

I stated to shake again, griping my arms and I saw JJ gasp.

I followed her gaze to my right arm, and gasped. JJ was staring at the red marks that went up and down my arm, and I blushed madly. I covered up my arm with my jacket, and started to cry again. I got up, and JJ looked at me, her face worried and scared.

"Spencer, it's okay-" She said and I saw the team come out of the meeting room.

"It's not okay, Jennifer!" I yelled, using her first name.

I only used her first name when I was really angry. JJ looked shocked.

"Nothing's okay!" I yelled and started to run, but felt my breathe stop in my throat again, making me dizzy.

I fell to the floor, and JJ gasped, kneeling down beside me.

"Spencer, Oh My God." She said, tears in her eyes, as she ran her fingers up and down my cuts.

I guess they looked pretty bad in her mind. I started to pass out, seeing JJ's face looking at me with sadness.


End file.
